Oleosomes also known as oil bodies, lipid bodies or spherosomes are vegetable discrete oil microspheres which occur naturally in the cells of seeds of oilseed crops and in which plants store energy in the form of oil. The stored oil is protected from oxidation and deterioration by the presence of antioxidants.
Natural Oleosomes consist of an outer coat of phospholipids and proteins (oleosines) and an internal liquid, semi-solid, or low melting solid collection of triglycerides associated with the individual plant seed. Thus, the water insoluble oil fraction in plant cells is stored in discrete subcellular structures. From a structural point of view Oleosomes are considered to be a triacylglyceride matrix encapsulated by a monolayer of phospholipids in which Oleosome proteins, in particular the oleosine, are embedded.
Oleosomes are known to be used in industrial processes. For example WO 98/53698 discloses a method for preparing emulsion formulations comprising Oleosomes preferably extracted from plant cells. The emulsions can be used in food and feed products, pharmaceutical products, personal care products and industrial products. WO 2005/097059 A1 describes a preparation process of cosmetic oil-in-water emulsions with oleosomes which process comprises no heating step.
For personal care products and products of decorative cosmetics the consumers expect easy application, comfortable skin feeling and long wearing properties. An initial or freshly applied look should be provided over several hours. However, the mobility of the applied products often allows the product to migrate and concentrate into fine lines or wrinkles resulting in an undesirable non-uniform look.
Personal care products and products of decorative cosmetics, especially colored products should also provide a high transfer resistance so that the applied products remain onto the skin and do not transfer easily to the surfaces brought into contact, such as clothes, glasses etc.
Usually film forming agents and high contents of fatty phase liquid ingredients, such as silicone oils or hydrocarbons and waxes are used to impart long wearing and transfer resistance to cosmetic compositions. However, a greasy and unpleasant skin feeling often results. If also high water contents should be included into the formulations in order to impart moisturizing effects to the cosmetic compositions high contents of emulsifiers are needed. However, for consumers with sensitive skin the use of skin irritating substances like silicone oils, emulsifiers and surfactants should be avoided or at least strongly reduced in cosmetic compositions.